


Camp Overwatch.

by sporadicmiki



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporadicmiki/pseuds/sporadicmiki
Summary: A/N : Hey everyone. This is my first fic ever, so please excuse any out of character senses. Plus I love feedback, so don't be afraid to give me that.
Anyway you should note there are some age differing with everyone:
Jack/Gabe/Jesse/Hana/Lucio = 17-18 age range.Angela/Fareeha = 20-25 age range.Genji/Hanzo = 15-16 age range.
And if you guys like this Camp AU for OW I might write more~
-Miki xoxo





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Hey everyone. This is my first fic ever, so please excuse any out of character senses. Plus I love feedback, so don't be afraid to give me that.
> 
> Anyway you should note there are some age differing with everyone:
> 
> Jack/Gabe/Jesse/Hana/Lucio = 17-18 age range.  
> Angela/Fareeha = 20-25 age range.  
> Genji/Hanzo = 15-16 age range.
> 
> And if you guys like this Camp AU for OW I might write more~
> 
> -Miki xoxo

“Welcome back to Camp Overwatch, my fellow counselors!” 

Angela’s voice rang through Gabriel’s ears, she had always been way too cheery for his liking. Especially with this whole camp. The only reason he was even there was because his mother forced him to. Well, at least at first she did. About four or so years ago, Camp Overwatch was started by Winston, a genetically enhanced gorilla. Strange, we know. But, he created it so kids of all ages would be able to build combat skills, along with team bonding and just to have fun while staying out of their parents hair. Winston needed counselors though, so he sent out a world wide ‘help wanted’ poster and when Gabriel’s mother saw it, she knew it was the perfect outlet for her edgy teenage son. “ _ Mijo _ , do this for mama.” She told him. Which he knew that if he even tried to say no he’d get that disappointed stare. But, after school was over and he was left with nothing to do. He continued working there. Just because he had nothing better to do----actually that’s a lie. Gabriel would never admit it, but the real reason why he came back after the first year was because of a blonde haired, blue eyed, idiot named Jack Morrison. Despite, his seething hatred for the boy there was also a slight attraction. Okay, not a SLIGHT attraction but it was there. Especially since the two may or may not of had sex their first year there. 

“You know you don’t have to act so excited, it’s the same thing every year Angie.” Hana commented barely looking up from her D.S, and that stopped the bright eyed blonde in her footsteps, Fareeha almost crashing into her back. “Angela---” She started but was pushed to the side as she turned to face the others, her normally happy expression replaced with irritation. “This year is NOT the same.” She points out, doing her best to make eye contact with everyone. Everyone being, Hana, Lucio, Jack, Gabriel, Jesse, and Fareeha, who let out a sigh at Angela’s words. “Overwatch is getting shut down after this month.” Silence fell among the counselors at her words, along with shocked and confused expressions. Except for Gabriel. Who was deadpanning. “What do you mean it’s getting shut down?” Jack questioned, and Angela just sighed. “We’re closing. Not enough kids are coming anymore...” Her irritated expression became soft and sad. Angela loved seeing all the kids running around and laughing. Seeing her friends running around with them. It just warmed her heart and for that to just go away... 

The group had fallen silent at that point, and Gabriel couldn’t help but notice that it looked like Jack was about to cry.  _ Idiota _ , he thought to himself before putting his hand on the male’s shoulder. Jack jumped, but then smiled sadly, at him. A few murmurs among the counselors, caused the silence to die out and Fareeha began to speak.

“Look, there’s no need to dwell on it now. We have to make the best of this month, guys.”

 

~~~~~~~

“I still can’t believe it.” Jack grumbled pacing behind Gabriel. They were at their normal spot, a quiet little place tucked behind the camp, with a giant view of the lake. Gabriel wasn’t one for being sentimental, but this...he was going to miss this. “Can you give it a rest,  _ cabrón? _ ” He said, before taking a long inhale from the cigarette in his hand, only to receive a sigh and Jack plopping down on the grass next to him. “That’s going to kill you, one day.” Jack warned….just as he always did when he followed Gabriel on his  _ smoke breaks _ . He blew a cloud of smoke up into the air, before slightly turning his head to look at Jack. “That mouth is going to get you killed one day.” He retorted.

“Why? Cause it’s pretty?”

Gabriel choked slightly, at the comment. He hadn’t been expecting it, especially on an inhale. Once his coughing fit subsided, he sent a punch straight into Jack’s shoulder. “No,  _ bobo _ . Because you say stupid shit like that!” He’s a bit flustered but he would never admit it. Especially not to Jack. He then quickly returned his gaze to the lake before, putting out his cigarette. 

“I’m going to miss this.”

“Mmm.”

“Seriously, Gabriel. You know the only reason I even come here anymore is to see you.”

Silence fell between the two at Jack’s words. Gabriel was surprised, a bit confused even. He thought Jack came for the kids...or for the  _ recognition _ of doing something. Especially, with how hyped he would get when they played kickball or sat around the campfire before the kids all went to sleep. A very different sight, compared to when they were in Gabriel’s cabin. Hands, gripping onto sheets…..lips exploring each others------

“I just don’t want all this to go away, ya know?”

“Yeah. I know.”

Gabriel sounded so tired as he said this. But, he meant it. Holy hell, he meant it with his whole being. This stupid camp, was the only thinking keeping him tied to Jack….granted they had other ways of communicating, but it always ended up the same. As soon as they stepped off the campgrounds, they were complete  **STRANGERS** . Not seeming to care whether the other existed or not. But, Gabriel knew he existed. Gabriel’s teenage hormone driven mind, couldn’t  **FORGET** him. 

“Are you...Are you going to miss me----This? Miss this?” Jack stumbling on his words, only made Gabriel feel worse. Of course, he was going to miss him. That was a stupid, fucking question to ask. But, was he going to miss the constant children screaming, children climbing on top him like a jungle gym, or Jesse convincing said children that Gabriel was going to  **REAP** their souls if they were bad? Okay, maybe that one wasn’t so bad. A sigh then left him as he brought his arm up, to wrap around Jack’s shoulders, making the blonde’s head press against his own shoulder. If anyone asked about this moment, Gabriel would probably deny it ever happened, but….this idiot blonde, made him SENTIMENTAL. He hated it….but, if it was with Jack and Jack only…..it wasn’t so bad. Then in a quick moment he pressed a kiss to the side of Jack’s head.

“Yeah, I’m going to miss you a lot.”

~~~~~~

“The kids are here!”

“Speeeed boost!”

Hana, and Lucio were always the first one’s to bring the children onto the grounds, like it was came. Who can get the most kids in first? And whoever lost had to give the winner a kiss. So, it was basically a win, win situation. Laughter and children squealing filled Gabriel’s ears and he had to hold back a cringe. You’d think after four years he’d be used to this.

“ _ Woah there _ , be careful kiddos. Gabe’s on the lookout for some souls, today.” Jesse joked kneeling down to a group of kids, as Gabriel came up and smacked him in the back of the head, an annoyed smile on his features. “Quit trying to scare them all ready.” He said simply. As his eyes wandered to find Jack. It was kind of an impulse thing, that he did and never really realized he was doing it until Jack’s wide smile, and bright baby blues were staring right back at him. The kids were already climbing all over Jack, one was on his shoulders, two hanging on his arms, and another two clinging to his legs. It actually made Gabriel laugh. 

“HE LAUGHED.”

A child screamed bring his attention back to the children. “What? I laugh.” He said a confused look forming on his face as he crouched down. “Everyone….”, he knows Jesse's’ going to laugh at him for this but, “Even edge lords cry, _niño_.” Cue, obnoxious laughter coming  from Jesse, and takes his whole being to keep him from standing up and slugging him right in the face. But, at least the kid was laughing too.

“Alright, everyone! Let’s get them to their cabins.” Angela’s voice cut through the laughter and the children, formed into a line eagerly. She was their favorite, of all the counselors, everyone could see that. “Hi, Ms.Ziegler!” they all say grinning up at her.

“ _ Wow _ , they look like tiny robots, ready to do all of Angela’s bidding.”

“Shut up, Jack.”

~~~~~~~~

“Jesse.”

“......”

“Jesse…”

“....”

“ **_MCREE_ ** !”

Jesse is shaken out of his state by a very annoyed Gabriel. “Could you please stop making lovey dovey eyes at the campers?” He asked arms folded across his chest as Jesse leaned across the wooden railing in front of them. “I'm not doin’ it to  _ all _ the campers. Just….Just that one.” A sigh leaves him as his love sick look returns, as he stares at the Shimada brothers, chasing each other around the camp.

“No way. You cannot beat me in a race.”

“Watch me, brother.”

Jesse’s eyes never left the oldest brother. Hanzo. Gabriel was so close to smacking him in the back of the head, but how could he blame him? Gabriel was the same way with Jack. Though, this was done in private when no one could see him looking like a complete idiot. “He's just so perty.” He commented a dreamy tone in his voice. 

“You know Ziegler’s going to be all over your ass for  _ fraternizing  _ with a camper.” 

“At least I'm not the one fraternizing with another counselor.”

_ WHACK _ .

There it was a hard smack to the back of his head, so hard it caused his hat to fly off and with a whine, Jesse was holding onto the back of his head. “Hey! I was just kiddin.” It came out as another whine and Gabriel was already walking away not dealing with his shit, once again. “Never knows how to take a joke…” He sighed again, a hand running through his hair when he noticed Hanzo staring up at him, hat in his hands. “You dropped this.” The boy stated and Jesse smiled widely as he took it from him. “Why thank you, darling.” At the obnoxious accent Hanzo’s brows furrowed and he stared at Jesse for a moment before he heard his brother call out to him.

“Hanzo! Come on!”

And without a second glance to Jesse he took off in a sprint into the direction of his brother. Jesse chuckled and a love struck sigh left him this time as he went to lean on the railing and missed it completely.

“Are you alright?” Jack had been rounding the cabin when he heard Jesse fall. “Yeah. I'll be alright.” He mumbled. “I'm just gonna lay here for a minute.”


End file.
